Dr. Sarra Minovsky
Physical Assessment Gender: female Age: 19 Height: 1.8 m, exactly average for a healthy female of the mid-21st century, slightly taller than average among Japanese women her age. Mass: 49.5 kg, described charitably as slim. Appearance: Sarra Minovsky is of typically sound fitness for an actively training Build Fighters pilot. Like many of his affluent contemporaries, Sarra’s father, Trenov (a successful physicist and researcher), used his considerable wealth to provide her with orthodontics and late-childhood bilateral symmetry corrective cosmetic surgeries. Her hair is the pure black of her Japanese mother's genes. Her skin tone is more of an average between Trenov's Caucasian and her mother's asian complexion. Sarra tends to wear a haptic flightsuit for gunpla battling and casual Western-style clothes otherwise. As a lab researcher, she must sometimes wear a lab jacket and business casual attire. Alpha Timeline Season 1 Mobile Suit Gunpla RX-278 mk-VII: Minovsky's Gambit Official Neurological Assessment Following developmental speech delays as a toddler, functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) of Sarra’s brain revealed neuronal hypertrophy in the pars opercularis of Broca’s Area, and of the homologous brain tissue in the opposing hemisphere. These atypically large cytoarchitechtonic structures were used as explanation by her pediatric neurologist for her lifelong expressive (Broca’s) aphasia, specifically neurogenic aphonia. Essentially unable to vocalize in any way, Sarra has verbalized only twice; both times were physically painful, likely due to vocal cord atrophy and maladaptive prior vocalization attempts. Subsequent childhood aptitude testing and psychological assessment batteries revealed a bright, perceptive young girl unusually capable of action recognition and production. Followup fMRI analyses revealed a surprising result: extremely high neuro-electrical activity across both BA 44 and 45. Her brain, it was believed by the neurology team at the time, was compensatorily adapting for aphasia by pouring additional neuroplastic development into other functions of the symbolic processing/action intent roles of Broca’s Area. During supervised play sessions, Sarra showed remarkable skill at children’s games involving active situational awareness and chop-and-change tactics, like tag. Intensive and sustained speech-language therapy throughout Sarra’s childhood and into her teen years enabled her to communicate fluently by sign language, and passably using digital speech synthesis, though the latter method is generally too slow (typing) for realtime/synchronous communication. Sarra's former Ph.D. advisor, Dr. Nils Nielsen, noted no maladaptive barriers to completion of her graduate degree in high-energy Plavsky physics. Sarra's Public Research An employee of gunpla technology research incubator APPRI, Sarra now transcribes her Plavsky research notes and provides them publicly to the wider research community as a normal part of scientific dialogue. Lucivore Antiplavsky Stealth Technology "Just got this simulation model back from the Delphi grid. It approximates a cloaking/silhouette obfuscation functionality generated by binding antiplavsky particles to the surface of the gunpla with a light electrostatic charge. The stealth function is a plavsky physics-based adaptation of mirage particles. Energy drain is minimal in practice, but the simulation requires a few antiplavsky particle accumulation timesteps. Specifically, the build fight system generates antiplavsky particles alongside the plavsky particle release used to drive the combat environment. Since antiplavsky particles are short-lived, fresh particles must be gathered for each use. This research was made possible by a generous grant from the Applied Plavsky Physics Research Institute (APPRI). We appreciate their support." Alpha Timeline Season 2 Sarra has gained the ability to speak in a whisper; anything louder is painful to utter. Psychological Profile In combat, Sarra is outlier-proficient in situational awareness, tactics, and unconventional combat methods. However, the loss of Sarra's mother during her childhood and the recent murder of her father have taken their toll on Sarra's psyche. Recent tournament opponents have noted a reckless, almost wild destructive streak splashed across her usually-surgical fighting style. When provoked, she is likely to sacrifice her own gunpla in order to assure mutual destruction, even at the cost of decisive victory. Sarra is a strong introvert, often happiest alone in the lab researching Plavsky Particle physics or working on gunpla at three in the morning. This independence can be off-putting to some, though it is very rarely a conscious isolation on her part.